eminembadmeetseviland12lyricsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock Bottom - Eminem
Rock Bottom Lyrics. A-yo! This song is dedicated to all the happy people All the happy people who have real nice lives And who have no idea whats it like to be broke as fuck One: I feel like I'm walking a tight rope, without a circus net I'm popping percocets, I'm a nervous wreck I deserve respect; but I work a sweat for this worthless check Bout to burst this tech, at somebody to reverse this debt Minimum wage got my adrenaline caged Full of venom and rage Especially when I'm engaged And my daughter's down to her last diaper That's got my ass hyper I pray that god answers, maybe I'll ask nicer Watching ballers while they flossing in their pathfinders These overnight stars becoming autograph signers We all long to blow up and leave the past behind us Along with the small fry's and average half pinters While player haters turn bitch like they have vaginas Cause we see them dollar signs and let the cash blind us Money will brainwash you and leave your ass mindless Snakes slither in the grass spineless (x2): That's Rock Bottom When this life makes you mad enough to kill That's Rock Bottom When you want something bad enough to steal That's Rock Bottom When you feel you have had it up to here Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear Two: My life is full of empty promises And broken dreams I'm hoping things will look up But there ain't no job openings I feel discouraged hungry and malnourished Living in this house with no furnace, unfurnished And I'm sick of working dead end jobs with lame pay And I'm tired of being hired and fired the same day But fuck it, if you know the rules to the game play Cause when we die we know were all going the same way It's cool to be player, but it sucks to be the fan When all you need is bucks to be the man Plus a luxury sedan Too comfortable and roomy in a six They threw me in the mix With all these gloomy lunatics Walk around depressed And smoke a pound of ses a day And yesterday went by so quick it seems like it was just today My daughter wants to throw the ball but I'm too stressed to play Live half my life and throw the rest away x2 That's Rock Bottom When this life makes you mad enough to kill That's Rock Bottom When you want something bad enough to steal That's Rock Bottom When you feel you have had it up to here Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear There's people that love me and people that hate me But it's the evil that made me this backstabbing, deceitful, and shady I want the money, the women, the fortune, and the fame That Means I'll end up burning in hell scorching in flames That means I'm stealing your checkbook and forging your name Lifetime bliss for eternal torture and pain Right now I feel like just hit the rock bottom I got problems now everybody on my blocks got 'em I'm screaming like those two cops when 2pac shot 'em Holding two glocks, I hope your doors got new locks on 'em My daughter's feet ain't got no shoes or sock's on 'em And them rings you wearing look like they got a few rocks on 'em And while you flaunting them I could be taking them to shops to pawn them I got a couple of rings and a brand new watch you want 'em? Cause I never went gold of one song I'm running up on someone's lawns with guns drawn x2 That's Rock Bottom When this life makes you mad enough to kill That's Rock Bottom When you want something bad enough to steal That's Rock Bottom When you feel you have had it up to here Cause you mad enough to scream but you sad enough to tear Category:All Pages Category:Slim Shady LP